Don't Mind Me, I'm Just Broken
by SilentKnightInDisguise11
Summary: SupernaturalxHigh School Musical Crossover One-shot! When going to get some food for himself and his brother, Dean Winchester sees some blond girl sitting on the sidewalk in the middle of the night. Implied DeanxSharpay


_Title: Don't Mind Me, I'm Just Broken_

_Summary: SupernaturalxHigh School Musical Crossover One-shot! When going to get some food for himself and his brother, Dean Winchester sees some blond girl sitting on the sidewalk in the middle of the night. Implied DeanxSharpay_

_Genre: Friendship, Angst  
_

_Rating: T, just in case_

---

**Silent Knight: I only own the idea for this oneshot and this oneshot itself. Nothing more, nothing less.**

* * *

**Don't Mind Me, I'm Just Broken**

**Oneshot**

Dean Winchester cruised down the road at midnight in his baby, the 1967 Chevy Impala. Even though it was pretty dark, Dean could perfectly see everything as he passed dirt and trees. He was getting some food for himself and his brother Sam Winchester. They had just killed and beheaded a vampire, and the vampire managed to get a big chunk off of Sam, which made Dean tell Sam not to even move a muscle as he grabbed the keys to his car.

Although, as he began whistling Metallica, he passed something...blond? Confused, Dean paused, stopping before he reversed, stopping in front of the blond mass. The blond thing moved, startling Dean a bit. Looking up, two beady brown eyes looked up at him, tears streaking down its cheeks. He kept up his guard, wondering if it was a ghost or maybe a demon. The person looked like a girl, and she was shivering pretty badly. Cautiously, Dean opened the door and walked out, just as the girl got up - looking very scared and nerve-wrecked - backing away from him, shaking her head quickly side to side, her blond hair tumbling everywhere.

"Please...don't...don't. Leave me alone, I...I'm sorry. Please, just, don't hurt...don't hurt me! I swear I'll do anything you say, just...don't hurt me!" The girl whimpered, her voice low and husky. It seemed like she hadn't talked for a while. If she hadn't been looked and sounded so scared, Dean would've thought that that tone of her voice was being used to seduce him.

"Look," Dean started, trying to sound as gentle as possible, "It's okay. I'm not gonna try anything, alright? Just..calm down. I want to help you, alright? Just..." He moved closer to her, which made her move back, "...be...calm. I want to help you." He continued to say those soothing words, and soon, she was in the Impala with him, shivering but staying as far from him as possible. She looked about sixteen, which was pretty young. She was ten years away from him.

"My name's Dean, Dean Winchester. What's your name?" He asked as he drove down the street, watching her from the corner of his eye.

"I..I'm Sharpay...Sharpay Evans." The girl whispered, still shivering. It wasn't very cold to Dean, and so, Dean wondered why she seemed to be shivering.

"Are you alright?" She looked at him confused so Dean explained his concern, "You're shivering." Sharpay looked down at her shivering form, and looked back up at him.

"A...a little." When she had said that, Dean took one hand of his wheel, taking his arm out of one of the jacket socket. Sharpay looked at him, afraid, wondering why he was...taking off his..clothes...

As soon as she realized this, she screaming loudly, trying to back even further away from Dean. Dean immediately stopped taking off his jacket, turning onto the shoulder of the road and trying in vain to calm her down. He wondered why she was screaming, and then realized what she thought he was trying to do.

"No, no, don't worry. I wasn't trying to do what you think I was trying to do. I was just trying to take off my jacket because you were cold. I was going to offer it to you, nothing else. I promise." He said to her soothingly, his green eyes calming her. She stopped screaming, but still stayed plastered against the car door.

"...r-really?" She whispered to his, voice still low and husky. Dean slowly nodded, taking off the jacket fully, making her flinch before calming down. He offered it to her, and with shaky fingers, she grabbed it before putting it on one jacket socket at a time, still looking at him suspiciously. He didn't blame her; she seemed to be really shaken up. He wondered why she was, and opened his mouth to ask her this as he started the car once again. But he immediately shut it: it was probably a touchy subject. He should wait until later to ask her.

* * *

After wards, when they had grabbed some food from Wendy's, the two got back into the Impala, Sharpay munching on some fries, the air between them tense.

"Do you mind if I ask you why you were sitting on the sidewalk...by yourself?" Dean asked her, not looking at her. Maybe she felt weird when he did, because she would always get tense when he would. Whatever had happened to her really scared her, and Dean decided that it would be better if he doesn't scare her even more.

"My...my boyfriend tried to...well, you know," Sharpay whispered to him, picking on one of the jacket's sleeve, "I thought...that, that...I was...ready, so...I nodded. But...but..."

* * *

_Sharpay nodded at her boyfriend, Troy Bolton. She felt like she really knew him now. It had been two years and all they did was make out, she could tell that Troy was starting to get annoyed by this. He was the Golden Boy of East High, after all, a jock that wanted a girlfriend that would...give it to him every now and then. Plus, that's what everybody does now-a-days...right? She was ready to do this - yes, of course she was, no doubt about it._

_Although, when Troy began to slowly take off each button of her blouse, his lips following, her heart jumped into her throat, and her eyes started watering as she remembered her promise ring. But...but Troy deserved this. He had been so gentle, so patient with her. Never really pushed her _that _much as she initially had thought he would. Although...could she really do this? Could she really defy her religion? Break her promise to God and her parents by sleeping with Troy before marriage? No...no, she couldn't...there was no way she could do anything like this! Troy would understand...he'd have to!_

_"Troy...Troy?" Troy didn't listen, only stripped off the blouse and began working on her jeans' buttons._

_"Troy!" Sharpay shouted, a tear escaping her eye. Troy sighed, looking up at her, his baby blue eyes darkened to a deep blue thanks to the lust building up in him._

_"What is it, Shar? Don't worry, I'll take it slow and gentle. And then, if you like, we'll take it faster, okay?" He said, growing impatient with her. It had been two whole years and he had been sex deprived! _

_It wasn't fair; she couldn't just stop him now that he was _so close_. No, she couldn't...he wouldn't let her._

_"I...I can't do this." As soon as Sharpay said that, Troy loudly groaned, letting his fingers stop moving._

_"Why not, Shar? You nodded! You were ready! What the fuck happened?!" Troy practically demanded._

_"I can't, Troy. You have to understand. My purity ring...I promise to God, to my parents, to myself that I would stay pure until marriage. I...I'm sorry, Troy, I can't do this. It wouldn't be right." Sharpay told him gently, grabbing her blouse and beginning to button it up again. Troy, angry, stopped her, his deep blue eyes glaring into her soft brown ones._

_"No Shar, you can't do this to me," He told her, starting to un-button her blouse, "I've waited two years for this. You _cannot _do this to me. I won't allow it." He practically ripped the blouse away from her, shoving her onto the bed and getting on top of her. _

_Her screams echoed throughout the room and the empty house, but no one heard...no one listened, for there was nobody home. _

_Troy and Sharpay were all alone._

* * *

Sharpay was practically in tears as she summed it all up. "I was...l-lucky en-enough to ru-run away from...T-T-Tro-roy...b-but I-I was s-so s-sc-scared. Then I end-ended up h-here, l-lost. I-I thought th-that...T-T-Tro-ro-roy...might fi-find m-me." Dean's jaw tightened as his hand clenched the steering-wheel tightly, his knuckles turning white. How could somebody do this? Why does _anyone _do this? It was wrong, oh so wrong. He had seen his fair share of demons, ghost, skin walkers and God knows what else, but this was the worst. This was humans turning against their own kind, which was just _horrible_.

"I'm sorry it happened to you, Sharpay." He whispered to her. Sharpay nodded at him, tears continuing to fall.

"I'm sorry it happened, too. But better me than someone else, right?" She said feebly, hiccuping at the end.

"Where are your parents?" Dean asked her, "Aren't you going to tell them." Sharpay bitterly laughed at that idea, shaking her head as if it was impossible, which, it was.

"Yeah right," She snorted humorlessly, "Like they would actually care what happens to me. I try so hard to be the perfect daughter to them: I love them so much. But...but I don't think they really love me. But they do love my twin brother, Ryan Evans. He's all they can talk about." Dean sighed, caught between what he should do and what he shouldn't. Should he let her stay here, or should he take her around America with him and Sam? Would Sam mind? Would Sam be mad at him? Pushing all of these thoughts away, he stopped the car and turned over to Sharpay.

"Alright, we're here." Dean announced to her, getting out of the car. Sharpay nodded, quickly finishing her last fry. She jumped out of the Impala and took off Dean's jacket, handing it over to him. He looked at it and then at her, confused as to why she was giving it to him.

She realized this and explained. "Thanks...for everything. You really made me feel better." With a red face, Sharpay leaned over and stood on her tip-toes, pecking him lightly on the cheek. Her heart pounded as she did so, wondering if he would try to rape her like Troy had tried to. But she knew that he wouldn't, even though she had known him for a short while. He didn't really seem like the kind: but hey, Troy didn't really seem to much like the raping kind either, but he tried to anyway.

"Oh no, no you're not going." Those words scared her, but she tried to calm down her beating heart, "Well, if you want it to be, I guess. I was wondering if you wanted to come with me and my geek brother," Sharpay lightly laughed at this, "Sam?"

"...um, uh...well," Sharpay didn't know what to say. Dean _was _a complete stranger, after all. But, did she want to stay with a rapist boyfriend, a school-full of people that hated her, parents that ignored her and a snotty twin brother? Or did she want to go with the first person that had been nice to her and his equally nice - well, he _should _be nice, since Dean was pretty nice to her - brother? "...o-okay. But...what is it the two of you do? What's your guys' job?" Sharpay _was _pretty curious.

Dean grinned at her. "Hunting." He answered.

* * *

**Silent Knight: NO I'M NOT CONTINUING THIS. REMEMBER, PEOPLE, THIS IS A **ONESHOT F**OR CRYING OUT LOUD! I may try to continue this and make it into a story in this future, but that's a big fat if.**

**Review, if you'd like. :)**

**Silent Knight over and out!**

**P.S. TOLD YA I WAS GONNA DO MORE DEAN/SHARPAY STORIES!  
**


End file.
